You Can Let Go
by mackgirl
Summary: A few father/daughter moments between Victoire and Bill. The story is based off the song "You Can Let Go" and is in response to the Father's Day Challenge on HPFC.


_I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter or the song "You Can Let Go" by Crystal Shawanda_

Bill smiled down at his five year old daughter. "We won't be telling Maman what we're up to will we?"

Victoire shook her head, "No Daddy."

Bill placed a hand around her shoulders and lead Victoire out into the open space beside Shell Cottage. He laid his broomstick on the ground next to him and started to give Victoire instructions on how to operate a real broomstick. Victoire paid close attention to everything that Bill said and when Bill asked if she was ready Victoire nodded nervously.

"It's okay Sweetheart. I'll keep it levitated with my wand until you are ready to do it on your own. You just give me the word." Bill reassured her.

Victoire went up to the broomstick and commanded it to rise off the ground. It took a few tries, but she finally had it in her hands. Nervously she mounted the broomstick. "I'm ready Daddy."

"Hold on tight and remember what I taught you." Bill said, "You'll do great."

Victoire concentrated and the broom rose a few feet off the ground. She could see Bill out of the corner of her eye with his wand out and pointed right at the broom. Slowly she encouraged the broom to go forward and the light breeze blew through her hair.

"I'm ready Daddy; I think I'm ready to do this on my own." Victoire exclaimed as she flew back and forth in front of Bill.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked.

"You can let go Daddy, it's still a little bit scary but I'll be okay Daddy." Victoire responded. She watched as Bill lowered his wand and felt the moment when she had complete control over the broomstick. As Victoire made circles around her father who was standing there cheering, Victoire thought this is what freedom must be like.

* * *

Victoire stood in between Teddy Lupin and her father in her long, flowing white gown. As happy as she was this day, this had to be the best moment, standing between both men that she loved.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"Her mother and I do." Bill responded as he held on to Victoire's arm and his eyes became teary.

"If you could place her hand in his." Bill was instructed but he didn't move.

Victoire leaned over and whispered so only Bill could hear. "It's okay Daddy, I'm ready to do this."

Bill smiled and whispered back, "I know you are I just wanted to hold on to my little girl for a few more moments."

Victoire gave Bill's arm a squeeze. "You can let go now Daddy, it's a little bit scary but I'm ready to do this."

Bill laid a kiss onto Victoire's cheek before placing her hand into Teddy's.

* * *

Victoire rushed into the lift at St. Mungo's and wished desperately that the lift would move faster. She had apparated to the hospital before Louis was even finished with his message in the Floo. As the doors of the lift finally opened tears filled her eyes as she took off running down the long corridor.

"Victoire!" Dominique cried as she rounded a corner.

"How is he?" Victoire managed to say without losing complete control.

Louis joined his siblings and shook his head. "I think he's just waiting for you Victoire, but he's ready to reunite with Maman and Uncle Fred."

Victoire nodded her head gravely as she headed toward the door of her father's room. She grabbed the door knob and took a deep breath then opened the door slowly and entered the room.

Victoire headed straight for the chair that had been pulled up close to the bed and sat down. These last few months had been the hardest on her; Bill was the strongest man she knew and now he was wasted away to nothing.

Victoire sat for only a moment before she stood up and crawled into the bed next to her father. Very softly she whispered, "You can let go Daddy, I'm ready to do this on my own. It's still a little bit scary, but I'll be okay. You can let go now Daddy."

* * *

**A/N This is in response to the Father's Day Challenge by Kore-of-Myth on the HPFC forum. I know I'm late in posting this but at least I got it done finally :) I heard the song "You Can Let Go" by Crytal Shawanda on the radio today and go the inspiration for this challenge that I needed. My claim was Bill Weasley and I know this is told more from Victoire's point of view but I think it's okay for the Challenge since it's father/daughter moments. **

* * *


End file.
